


【球迷梅】Stranger

by GaoMei



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaoMei/pseuds/GaoMei
Summary: 莱奥看上了一个强壮的男性球迷，他决定试一试……





	【球迷梅】Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> 本文联合作者：@mushroom @邓小宪 @Norma-Mu

我是在一家泳衣商店和他说上话的。他穿着随意，典型的度假装扮，完全不像是他在球场上那种横扫千军的气场，只是很随和、很日常的梅西。  
他站在一个泳衣架旁边，后面是一个更衣间，正眨巴着他亮亮的深色眼睛，像是一只可爱的小动物一样无辜、纯洁。他看见了我，似乎是需要什么帮助，朝我腼腆的笑了一下，圆圆的苹果肌和蜜一样甜。我咽了一口口水，缓和了一下自己紧张的神情，下定决心走向他。  
“您好，梅西先生，”我努力保持冷静，但我难以掩饰自己面对偶像的激动，“请问您需要帮助吗？”  
“是的，谢谢你。”他笑着，温顺而甜美的眼睛从下面看向我，不似他出征时的坚毅但同样摄人心魄。我像是个和初恋恋人告白的毛头小子，傻傻地盯着他。  
我们离得那样近，在一个小小的角落里，他对于我而言娇小的身子几乎被我包在怀里。这是很不礼貌，可我不能抑制地靠得更近一点儿，他身上有种好闻的沐浴液清香。  
梅西没有任何不适，他游刃有余地看着我，他大概很习惯我这种鲁莽的狂热粉丝了。“我想请你帮我一个忙，”他说着，而我正一遍遍用眼睛确认我所看到的一切，这是真正的梅西，从上到下，他的腰像我那些不可告人的梦里一样细，“我正在试泳衣，但是似乎太大了，这里面没有镜子让我判断。我本可以叫店员们帮助我，但是，你看，她们都是女士，我实在……不太好意思。”说完，他腼腆地笑起来，我知道他一向绅士而羞涩，看见他有些泛红的脸颊，我感觉心脏就像被揪紧了。只有梦里才会有如此旖旎的景色，我不敢奢求。  
“当然，乐意至极，梅西先生。”我连忙答应下来。这是梅西，我的偶像，我的神，奇迹的缔造者，我难以用语言形容他在我心里的伟大。伟大，而且诱人。我不得不承认自己是亵渎的，但每次当我看见他丰满的臀部在进球后一晃一晃的，当他兴奋着跳到队友身上用腿绞紧了对方的腰，我能感觉到欲望正在心里升腾。这是不对的，但我难以自拔。  
“不用这么叫我，莱奥，就好。”说着，梅西转身进了更衣室，“我换好就告诉你，然后你就进来看。谢谢了。”  
“好的，梅……莱奥。”我笑着，自己把名字念了很多遍。他让我这样叫他，莱奥。  
莱奥没让我等太久，他很快就换好了泳衣叫我进去。我掀开帘子，那个更衣室对我而言十分逼仄，两三平米。他就站在右边的一个小凳前，旁边是他的衣服。  
“好看吗？”他问。我关上门转过头去，随后完全地、彻底地惊呆了。我应该是把自己的舌头吞了下去，因为我发不出任何声音。  
“莱奥……你……”我感觉我在颤抖，那股心中挥之不去的邪火已经彻底击溃了我。我像是疯了一样抓住了他的腰，随后就僵在那里，我知道我勃起了。  
莱奥看着我，像是刚才一样甜蜜地笑着，带着几分暧昧：“看来你很喜欢。”他穿着一件男士比基尼，没有胸衣只有一条小小的低腰裤，那短裤从前面看上去只是比平常的内裤小了一些，但只要他稍稍侧过身来，就能发现它的后面少了一块重要的布料。  
莱奥的性器被局限在一块小小的布料里，而那丰满浑圆的屁股完全没有遮挡。我简直无法把我的视线从他的身后挪开。他充满着色情的身子衬得那件欲盖弥彰的比基尼实在太妙。“我在网上买的，看来很合适。”说着，他主动走进了我的怀里。  
我僵硬地搂住他，我从没有如此惊喜而害怕过，我感觉我的抱着的似乎是一束脆弱的星光。他的身子温暖、柔软而有韧性。他的屁股就在我的手下，像是一团布丁一样弹性十足。我根本不敢动。我害怕唐突了我的神，又渴望着接下来会发生的一切。过量的快乐与欲望要让我的心脏爆炸了。  
“莱奥……”我只能反复叫着这个名字越抱越紧，我不想失去任何一秒钟触感。  
“好了，你叫什么名字？”他靠得如此之近，柔软的嗓音像是羽毛在我耳边飘摇。  
“我叫阿尔贝托，你一定认识很多阿尔贝托，这名字又常见又普通……”我呆呆地回答。  
“我换好衣服，然后一起去我的游艇怎么样？”他在暗示我。我不敢相信自己会如此幸运，我可能失去了语言的能力，只是胡乱地点了点头，闻嗅着他脖颈上好闻的味道。  
接着，我整理整理裤子，尴尬地掩饰住腿间的鼓包。莱奥又将衣服穿好，却还是把比基尼依旧留在了里面，接着我们一前一后前往了他的游艇。

游艇停泊处人来人往，这不禁让我有些紧张，毕竟我正与莱奥·梅西站在一起，尽管他用衣服将自己遮掩地很好，但我仍旧觉得我与他一起成为了世界的中心。  
“我可以叫你阿尔比吗？”莱奥说。  
上帝呀，谁会在乎被他叫作什么呢，他就算是忘记了我的名字，把我叫成他家的浩克我也不会在乎的，“当然可以，莱奥，这正是我的昵称。”  
他指着他的游艇，“也许，我可以让船长把游艇开到海上，海上就没有这么多人了。”  
我同意了他的建议，但我似乎并不能忍到游艇开远，我一想到他宽松衣服下那具诱人的身体，我就浑身发热。他拉着我走向驾驶室跟船长打招呼时，我就恨不得扯下他的衣服。  
“这是我最喜欢的房间，有海景。”他热情地走到窗边，背对着我，向我介绍卧室里的风景，而我的眼里却只有他……我注意到他T恤的下摆正层层叠叠堆在腰上，露出了一半的裤子，那结实的翘臀和那件比基尼就在那沙滩裤的下面。  
我走近他，压着他，搂着他的腰，“莱奥，外面的人会看见我们吗？”游艇还没开远，停泊点还有许多游客。  
莱奥似乎并不介意，他扭着腰，隔着布料我也能感受到他正努力地用屁股蹭我的阴茎，“你也等不及了，不是吗？”  
我把手伸进了他宽大的裤管，我隔着那比基尼薄薄的布料揉着他的前端，“湿了……难道不是莱奥的屁股更想吃肉棒吗？”  
“阿尔比……”他低喘一声，叫着我的名字。  
我将手绕到他的身前，解开他的腰带，我轻轻地拽下他的外裤，让他那件漂亮的比基尼能够完整的展示出来。  
“多漂亮的屁股啊。”我抑制不住惊喜欢，将他的臀摸了个遍。谁能不喜欢他的屁股？那能随着揉捏改变形状，又圆又滑的白屁股。  
“阿尔比，我想……我想看看你的身体……还有你的、这里……”他转过身，用手指在我的裤子上画圈。  
我并不想侮辱他，可我还是没忍住在心里这样叫他，婊子，十足的骚货……  
我脱下T恤，露出上身。莱奥立刻贴了过来，“阿尔比，我……我喜欢你手臂的线条，你的腹肌也很漂亮……”  
“你就是因为这个勾引我的吗？”  
莱奥低垂着眼睛，浅浅一笑，自然，不用他回答，我也知道他喜欢什么。他勾着我的裤腰，脱下我的裤子，我没穿底裤，那根硬起来的东西立刻蹦了出来，“阿尔比，这……这也……太大了……”  
“可这是你自己选的，梅西先生，你能吞得下吗？”  
他拧着眉瞅了我一眼，似乎是觉得我小瞧他了。他握着我的阴茎缓缓蹲下，用嘴唇吮吸我前端，接着就一口吞下。啊——温暖潮湿的口腔，还有那灵活柔软的舌头，我的阴茎被他包裹着，由他主导深深浅浅地进入他的喉咙……我的血液蒸腾起来了，连皮肤都渗出了汗。“你怎么会这些？”  
“阿尔比不喜欢？”他支吾着回到。  
“我只是太惊喜了。啊——啊——你舔得我好舒服，你的舌头可真棒。”

“我做什么都是最擅长的，”莱奥说。他将阴茎吐出来一点，沿着那根柱体的侧面挑逗地舔过。我从没见过他这个样子，从永远官方得体的壳子下钻出来，狡黠、骄傲，鲜活。像一个海报上的形象突然有了生命。  
“是的，你总是最棒的，”我呓语般地说。骤然离开温热潮湿的口腔让我打了个激灵，莱奥立刻又将我的阴茎吞了回去，安抚地舔弄着。  
一次接一次，他吞得越来越深，十指有力地抓紧我的大腿，仿佛要阻止我逃跑。我居高临下地望着他：那双在球场上洞察一切的眼睛此刻半阖着，眼角因为兴奋和缺氧而泛着泪花；嘴唇被磨得殷红发肿，一向苍白的面颊也染上了两朵酡色。一种奇异的征服感流过我的脊柱：我的偶像，触不可及的神明，此刻正跪在我的面前，像个最卑微的情妇似的吮吸着我的下体，期待我施与欢愉。就连最疯狂的春梦也不会如此让人血脉偾张。我忍不住抓紧了他的头发。  
“当你快要到了就告诉我，阿尔比，”莱奥说，“我们还有其他地方招待这个大家伙。”他眨了一下右眼，我立刻感到自己更硬了。  
“我等不及了，现在就要……”  
莱奥放开我，转而爬到屋子中央那张柔软的大床上。那条可怜的比基尼短裤被淫水和前液浸透了，细窄的布料深深陷进臀缝。他刻意放慢动作，湿透的布料就随着他的动作前后摩擦，白皙饱满的大腿一摇一晃，几乎要让我晕过去。“噢，上帝……”我轻声说。莱奥回头朝我狡黠地一笑，“你喜欢这个，是不是？”我看着他在床头俯下身，浑圆的臀部高高翘起，在抽屉里翻找。当然了，哪个男人能不喜欢呢？  
他很快找出了一小瓶润滑油和一只避孕套，并把它们叼在嘴里、四肢并用地向我爬过来。我禁不住走上前，搂着莱奥的腰将他推倒在床上。莱奥咯咯笑着，抬起双腿勾住我的腿。他的腰对于一名球员而言细窄得过分，大腿却很有力，压着我贴在他身上。我的颈侧正对着他的脸。阿根廷人仰起头，贴着我的耳朵说话：  
“上我，操穿我。”  
那仿佛是句命令，而我只有遵从。  
避孕套和润滑油从他嘴里滑落，我摁住他的后脑接吻。莱奥抬起腿，摇晃着肥圆的屁股。我伸手扯掉他的内裤，探向他身后的肉穴，戳入两根手指。他马上发出满意的啜泣，柔软濡湿的肠道热情地吞吃着我的手指，前端也高高挺立起来——无需任何润滑，这具熟练的身体便准备好了。“再多点，阿尔比……”他喘息着说。一边前后摆动腰部，在我的手指上操着自己。尽管经过了前面的准备，我还是惊讶地说不出话来。他那样熟练、饥渴，比妓女还要热情。  
“你的身体……简直像个十足的男妓。”  
“就当我是，” 莱奥答道，被指责淫荡仿佛使他兴奋， “再加一根手指，阿尔比，我受不了了……”  
我已经迫不及待，无法听从他的指示了，直接插入了四根手指。  
莱奥睁大眼睛，“太多了，阿尔比，哦……” 但我知道他在说谎，那双有力的腿分明比刚才锁得更紧了。  
“是吗，我看你后面吃得倒挺开心？” 我快速抽插了几次，交合处发出咕啾咕啾的水声。  
“我，嗯，我要，快给我……”唾液顺着他高仰的脖颈流下，滑落到肩窝里。  
“马上就好，宝贝。”  
我迅速扯开那个小小的金属包装，拿出避孕套，而莱奥已经等不及了。一只微凉的脚抵在我的胸口，撒娇般地推挤。我捉住那只脚，推着它直到莱奥的右膝抵着自己的胸膛，心里暗暗赞叹他的身体。他是如此强壮却柔韧，仿佛一支上好的弓，既有力量又富变化。“你真美，”我沙哑地赞叹道。  
一寸一寸，我将自己缓缓送入莱昂内尔·梅西的身体。  
莱奥的内里紧致而炽热，肠道紧紧吸附着我的性器。他的身体分泌出了更多温热的汁水，试图适应我的侵入。原本用于排泄软肉一边抗拒一边痉挛，吮吸着那根柱体，让我仿佛置身天堂。如果不是担心伤到了他，我真恨不得一下子全插进去。  
“呼，哦……”他抓紧了我的胳膊，“阿尔比，慢一点……”  
“当然，”我说。我在心里叫过他婊子，但面对这样的撒娇只有怜惜。  
我慢慢曲起撑着床单的手臂，俯下身来吻他，体位的改变让我进得更深。莱奥仰起下巴寻找我的嘴唇，呜咽着寻求安慰。嘴唇向着脖子移动，我着迷地吮吸起他的皮肤。那苍白而光滑的身体上很容易留下痕迹：深红、紫色的瘀痕，淡红的擦伤，就像是淫靡的证明。莱奥低低地喘息。当我终于完全进入时，他发出一声放松的轻叹，“哦，你真大……上帝……”  
我微笑着托起他的腰，开始浅浅地戳刺。莱奥的体型与我相比简直像个洋娃娃，我完全是提着他在操弄。湿软的小穴像张甜蜜的小嘴般按摩着我的阳物，随着一次次被开拓越来越适应。每当我退出去，又像挽留似的紧紧合拢。莱奥在我身下发出无法连贯的、悦耳的呻吟，沉浸在情欲中的神色与那双永远纯洁的眼睛形成了鲜明的对比。  
“莱奥下面有张贪吃的小嘴呢，”我赞叹道。  
“我，啊，我没有……”他意乱情迷地否认，方才的挑逗都忘到了九霄云外。  
我猛地一挺身，引得他发出一声惊叫，“随便穿比基尼叫别人看，这还不叫贪吃吗？”  
“嗯啊！我、我是……我是贪要别人的鸡巴吃……”  
听到这话，我忍不住笑出声来，可还是抚了抚他的头发，“乖一点，我要加速了。”  
扶着他的腰，我比刚才更深更狠地戳进莱奥的身体。深处闭合秘境在冲刺下被开拓，痉挛地包裹着我的阴茎。尽管一副荡妇的样子，他的内壁却比我干过的任何一个男人或女人都要紧致火热。大股的淫液从他的体内喷出，洒在我的前端，我像是被天堂包裹着。“你太棒了，莱奥，太棒了……”我低吼着，愈发加快了速度。囊袋打在他赤裸光滑的臀瓣上，发出湿漉漉的撞击声。粗糙蜷曲的阴毛将他的穴口磨得殷红。  
莱奥也因为节奏的变化有了反应，后穴猛然收缩着，半阖的双眼再次睁开。他伸手搂住我的脖子，放浪地呻吟，“啊，哦，阿尔比……太棒了……大……好大……”  
“说说看，”我粗喘道，“我操得你舒不舒服？”  
“很，啊，很舒服……阿尔比，操我，操我……”  
“你在球队也这样吗，躺在队友身下浪叫？”  
“不，啊，只有你……只有你的大鸡巴能操爽我，只有你能……”  
如果说一个男人的虚荣何时能被满足，那便是此刻了。  
我提起他的左腿，如同刚刚对待他的右腿那样向他胸口压去。莱奥顺从地抱住自己的膝弯，让自己不断收缩的小洞朝着上方。我从他的身体里退出来，花了半秒欣赏眼前的景象：紧实的大腿在空中大张，股间饱受蹂躏的小洞一张一合。莱奥浑身都被情欲浸染。原本淡色的乳头透出淡粉、肿胀着挺立在空气中。黑色的、小鹿般的圆眼睛急切地望向我。  
接着，我从上方重重操进他的身体。  
莱奥在我操进去那一刻尖叫着射了出来。大股的白浊从前端喷出，星星点点地洒落在下巴和胸口，甚至有一小部分溅到了嘴唇上。“尝尝你自己，”我一边继续又深又重地抽插，一边引诱道。莱奥停顿了片刻，竟然真的伸出一截淡粉色的小舌，将下唇上的精液舔掉。“有点腥，”他轻声评价，露出高潮后的、慵懒的微笑。我轻轻帮他擦去下巴上的浊液，知道这个球场上的神明此刻已成了情欲和睡意的奴隶，任我怎么摆弄都不会生气了。  
我慢慢抽出还未释放的阴茎，俯身将他抱起。他比我想象中的要重：单看那松垮的球衣和劲瘦的手臂，你绝对无法想象一个人身上能蕴含这么多力量。好在，这对经常健身的我不算太难。我让莱奥靠着我的胸膛，饱满的屁股就坐在我的胳膊上，“我们到窗边去看看。”莱奥顺从地点点头，任由我抱着他走到窗边。  
“人真多。”  
“我这是单向玻璃，”他困倦又得意地笑道，“瞧你一开始吓得。”  
“是吗？也就是说我们看得见他们，他们看不见我们，”我缓缓地说。  
“没错，这是我……噢！”  
他的后半句话消失在一句惊呼中。我将莱奥翻了个身，让他脊背贴着墙面，双腿盘着我的腰。“阿尔比，放我下来……好凉……”他一边挣扎一边抱怨着。  
“一会就好，”我半心半意地安抚道，扶着他的腰让他坐到我的阴茎上。  
莱奥扭动得更厉害了，“嗯，不要……我已经好了……”  
“可是我还没好，”我委屈地说，牵着他的手腕摸到我硬挺的性器上。  
“但我就、我就是不要了嘛，”他撒娇地眨眨眼，“我用手帮你撸出来好不好？”他简直天生就会撒娇，与他天生就会足球一样。  
可我不会心软第二次，狠狠在那雪白的大腿上拧了一把，逼得他搂紧我的脖子，“明明是你挑起的事情，可不能折中解决。”  
莱奥撅起嘴唇，没再反驳。任凭我掰开他的臀瓣，几乎将他套到我的阴茎上。他的穴口因为之前激烈的性爱有些红肿，吞下巨物时显然不好受，却只是咬住嘴唇，撇过头，仿佛要给我一个无声的抗议。我在心里发笑。  
我用双手握住他细窄的腰，缓慢而坚定地上下。重力让我能轻易进入到很深的位置，我知道每一次进出都伴随着对莱奥前列腺狠狠的摩擦。他很快又有了反应，跟着我抚摸的节奏微微摆动起来。我仿佛能看到快感顺着他的尾椎流窜，点燃起无法压抑的战栗与欲望。“呣……嗯……”柔软的呻吟从紧闭的唇缝里溢出。我露出微笑。  
抽插了几下，我俯身吮吸起莱奥胸前的两点，一对乳粒很快在我的舔弄下挺立起来。莱奥双手紧抱着我的脑袋，不知是抗拒还是欢迎，只是呻吟声变得更大了。他扬起头，袒露着泛红的脖颈，喉结因为压抑着激动而上下滑动。我不急不缓地保持着方才的节奏，等待他出声求我。  
毕竟，今夜仍很漫长。  
“阿尔比……”很快，我听见莱奥呻吟着我的名字。他那有力的腿像是蛇一样缠着我的腰，我能感受到他丰满的屁股撞在我身上。一切都太美妙了，莱奥的小穴虽然已经经过一次性爱，却依旧那样缠绵着吸紧了我的下面。  
“怎么了，宝贝儿？”我低下头轻轻咬着他的喉结。我有一种冲动，想要就这样咬着他的脖子驯服他，像是雄兽征服雌兽那样，把他拖到我的洞穴里去。可另一方面，我甚至不敢留下一点点轻微的牙印儿，仿佛怀里的是一朵脆弱的鲜花。  
我加快了速度，听着莱奥发出几声惊喘，我抱得更紧了。  
“哦……阿尔比……轻一点儿……你真是……”他试图夹紧被肏开的小穴，我猜他是想要我快一点儿射出来。可我只是更用力地插了进去，撞开谄媚的肠肉，顶着他敏感的腺体，把他的每一句话都撞碎。我太想要与这具美丽甜蜜的肉体多结合一会儿，所以卑劣地制止着他的主人发出拒绝。  
再多一会儿，我感觉我们接触的每一寸皮肤都在发烫，我的心脏也膨胀着燃烧了起来。我甚至看不清眼前人的长相，所以只能吻上去，用唇舌代为品尝。  
“哦……阿尔比……天哪……啊……”莱奥浪叫着用手拍打我的后背，可他把我夹得那么紧，挽留似的不想让我把肉棒抽出来。那贪婪的软肉令我头皮发麻，我泄愤似的用力撞了撞才驯服了它们。  
“莱奥……你夹得像个荡妇一样紧……嘶……”我亲着他的耳朵，“乖一点儿……宝贝儿……”  
“阿尔比……哦……”他用那甜蜜的音调叫着我的名字，扫过我的脑髓。接着他笑笑，像蛇一样扭着腰把我的肉棒吃的更紧，“你喜欢，对吗？……阿尔比……我也喜欢……”  
他是那么熟练，我想着，这让我有些气愤了——他是如此熟练地挑逗着一个陌生男人。  
莱奥会不会和别人也这么做？我打桩一般抽插起来。他拔高的呻吟听着更让我疯狂。  
“你和谁做过？”我悲哀地问到，甚至连问这个问题的权利都没有，任何其他他所接触的人，都会比我强大上百倍。  
“你说什么……啊……我……呵……”他没有回答，笑了笑，随后吻上我的嘴唇，“阿尔比……说说你吧……你喜欢我吗？”他就和他在球场上一样掌控全局，动人心魄。  
“我当然……我……”我当然喜欢你，我爱你，我想要这么说，可是那些隐秘而无从证明的感情怎么能给他看。他不需要这些廉价而无用的东西。  
“怎么了？啊……不喜欢吗？”莱奥看着我，似乎是有些悲伤，他主动亲吻着我的脖颈。  
“怎么会！？”我听见莱奥带着失望的声音，急切地想要证明自己，“我当然喜欢！我爱你……莱奥……从很久以前……你不知道我有多激动！我只有梦里才敢对你……”  
“啊！轻点儿……我……唔……”因为激动的情绪，我的动作也变得粗暴了，莱奥皱了一下眉，显然是被弄疼了，我手足无措地放松他，但他却紧紧地搂住了我的脖子。  
“莱奥……我爱你……我看了你的每一场比赛……我抱着你的球衣睡觉……你不知道我有多爱你……”我想要把一切都讲给他听，当我坐在球场上看他的比赛，当我在ebay上买下他的签名球衣……我无可救药地深陷于此。  
“我知道的，”莱奥的声音里带着一点儿颤抖，我知道他快忍不住了，我也是，“啊……我看见你……看见你在傻傻盯着我看……在商业街上……还有沙滩……哦……”说着，他亲了亲我的嘴唇，撸动起自己的前端，“我……我想着……你或许是不好意思搭讪……啊……”  
他在也说不出一句完整的话，快感裹挟着我们，让我们忘掉一切，仅仅凭着窒息般的触感确认彼此。  
我粗暴地吻着他，肏得一下比一下深。莱奥射了，我们身上一塌糊涂，他挣扎着想要逃开。可是我还没有结束，我只是一下下，狠狠地，想要这具身体记住我，肏进去再抽出来，把那贪婪的肉洞灌得满满的。  
我们抱在一起喘息。  
“抱歉……”我不知道该说什么，我刚刚对梅西说了我爱他，“我想我不该说那些东西……”  
“没关系……”莱奥还在喘息，他趴在我胸口，我能感受到他的鼻息，“我很高兴听你说你喜欢我，谢谢。”  
“我……”  
“别想太多，”他堵住了我的嘴唇，“至少这个假期我们还有很多时间。”


End file.
